


Маковое поле

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Тони, безотчётно перепуганному, хочется его хлопать по щекам:не засыпай, Стив, не засыпай, не дыши.А Стив только улыбается полупьяно:люби меня.Если во мне осталась хоть капля того, за что меня можно терпеть, за что меня можно…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Сплин – Бездыханная лёгкость моя  
> пост!гражданка

Гудвин безнадёжно, неисправимо проебался. Никак иначе.

Добро не всегда побеждает — Тони знает это. Не всегда побеждает и здравый рассудок, не всегда берёт верх логика. Вибраниум крошит дуговой реактор — на Тони со всей нечеловеческой мощью обрушиваются задетые _чувства._

Позже Тони найдёт Капитану _оправдание_ (чего делать совершенно точно не стоило бы): есть такое выражение — «состояние аффекта». Тони устало закрывает ладонью глаза, будто бы изнутри выдавливаемые, пересушенные временем, проведённым за монитором: состояние аффекта — за него даже в суде оправдывают.

Состояние аффекта — именно в нём капитан, как казалось, поставил жирную точку в их ненормальных, нездоровых отношениях. Мог бы к чёрту ему отсечь голову своим щитом, но почему-то пожалел.

Точка почему-то растеклась в противную запятую.

Позже Тони найдёт своей зудящей под рёбрами тоске _объяснение:_ «стокгольмский синдром». Никак, блядь, иначе. Старк настолько привыкает уже получать от Роджерса в упор, прямо в солнечное сплетение, что бессознательно бережёт (от чужих, даже от _его,_ глаз и ушей) и лелеет каждый шрам. Ему нельзя, ему попросту противопоказано быть слабым.

А ведь Гудвин действительно проебался. Никак иначе.

Тони правда не понимает, на кой чёрт Льву досталась смелость _(чтобы убивать людей?),_ а Железному ~~дровосеку~~ _человеку_  — сердце. И Старк с удовольствием променял бы своё, глухо, тянуще ноющее, на тряпичное.

Роудс тактично молчит и не расспрашивает о последствиях. И методах того, как Старк с ними справляется. Понимание заседает глубоко-глубоко в его глазах, и Роуди — самый лучший друг когда-либо.

Других Тони не хочется подпускать ни на шаг: знает, что ударивших его молний никто больше не считал. Хмурым, огрызающимся на каждое слово, расколотым — куда его изъеденному коррозией металлу сопротивляться вибраниуму, — он становится поразительно бесполезным. Неузнаваемым.

А на деле Тони лишь боится, что в центре этого макового поля львиная смелость в _каждом_ проснётся, что аффективный блеск скроет ясность во внимательно изучающих его лицо глазах.

А потом до ужаса знакомый _кто-то_  — вновь своим взглядом по локоть в душу, бездумно рвёт барабанные перепонки таким родным тембром голоса. Тони, безотчётно перепуганному, хочется его хлопать по щекам: _не засыпай, Стив, не засыпай, не дыши._

А Стив только улыбается полупьяно: _люби меня._

_~~Если во мне осталась хоть капля того, за что меня можно терпеть, за что меня можно…~~ _

И, видимо, осталась же. Тони ставит твёрдое «плюс один» к предположению о стокгольмском синдроме — вот же он, вот же Стив дышит у него на руках, никем так и не обвинённой _(состояние аффекта, да?)_ гордостью Америки.

Тони понятия не имеет — сколько можно любить, сколько можно терпеть, сколько можно прощать. Сколько можно вновь обнаруживать себя на этих простынях, расцвеченных маковыми цветами, будто расползшимися по ослепительно-белой рубашке пятнами крови. Сколько ещё можно, закрывая глаза, пеленать в ладонь свои стоны.

Наверное, у любви прошедшего времени действительно не бывает.

Иначе не было бы его рук, крепко смыкающихся на поясе капитана, не было бы желания коротко и прямолинейно, одним прицельным между глаз, выстрелить: «ненавижу тебя». Были бы Тони и Стив. И не было бы _Тони-и-Стива,_ от прочно-прочно засевшего, укоренившегося в сознании чувства буквально задыхающихся, будто бы Иэн Кёртис от эпилепсии.

Наверное, у Стива на плечах ещё лежит та самая бездыханная лёгкость несправедливо _не_ осужденного — то, что он непомерной тяжестью делит с Тони.

Наверное, Тони подсел на ту самую каплю того, за что ещё Стива можно любить, за что его можно терпеть. Наверное, Стив — тоже.

Наверное, пока Стив возвращается на их маковое поле, Старку ещё остаётся, на что надеяться.

(хотя Гудвин действительно проебался, и человеку тряпичное сердце было нужно куда больше, чем дровосеку)


End file.
